cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Congo'' (1995) [Kahega]: Killed with his own machete by the gorillas. (Thanks to Rob and Patrick) *''Deadly Voyage'' (1996) [Emmanuel]: Killed in a fight with the Russian sailors on board the ship. (Thanks to Robert) *''Legionnaire'' (1998) [Luther]: Killed by Jean-Claude Van Damme as a mercy killing after Adewale has been captured by the enemy. (Thanks to Rob) *''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) [Lock-Nah]: Throat slit by Oded Fehr at the end of a swordfight. (Thanks to Tia) *''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) [Nykwana Wombosi]: Shot in the chest by Clive Owen, using a sniper rifle to shoot him through the window as he walks downstairs. *''Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005 film)'' [Majestic] Shot in the head by Terrence Howard. *''The Thing (2011) '[Derek Jameson]: Impaled to the chest with a tentacle by the alien (in Trond Espen Seim's form). He dies shortly after Joel Edgerton tries to help him, and his body is burned by Mary Elizabeth Winstead so that the alien doesn't take him over. *Bullet to the Head (2012)' [''Robert Nkomo Morel]: Shot in the head by Jason Momoa. *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation ''(2013) [Heavy Duty]: Killed along with many of the other original G.I. Joes in an airstrike ordered by Arnold Vosloo after he disguises himself as the President (Jonathan Pryce). (Adewale doesn't actually appear in this film but his character's death is mentioned.) *''Thor: The Dark World (2013) '[Algrim/Kurse]: Playing a Dark Elf who transforms into a monster creature, he's torn apart after Tom Hiddleston attaches a black hole device to the sword he stabbed Adawale with. (Adawale is in heavy makeup and costume for the part). *Pompeii (2014) [Atticus]: Burned alive after being consumed in a wave of molten lava, after already being fatally wounded when he is stabbed in the stomach by Sasha Roiz. *Concussion (2015)' [Dave Duerson]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head. TV Deaths *Oz: You Bet Your Life (2000)'' [Simon Adebisi]: Stabbed to death during a fight with Eamonn Walker (we see them struggling, cutting to the curtains splattered with blood, making it appear Eamon has been stabbed, until Adewale staggers out to fall down some stairs). *''Lost: ? (2006) '[Mr. Eko]: Falls to his death while climbing a cliff pursuing his brother's ghost; this turns out to be a dream sequence. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Lost: The Cost of Living (2006)' [''Mr. Eko]: Killed when the black smoke hand thrashes him about, on top of having been seriously wounded by a bear attack and a hatch explosion on previous episodes. (His body is shown again (covered up) being prepared to be buried in the following episode, I Do) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Watership Down'' (2018) [Captain Vervain] Run over by a train. Gallery Adewaleakinnuoyeagbaje.jpg|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje in The Bourne Identity 3x05_ADyingEko.jpg|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje in'' Lost: The Cost of Living'' Derek Jameson.PNG|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje in The Thing (2011) dy-Congo-Adewale-Akinnuoye-Agbaje-754x420.jpg|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje's death in Congo Vervain's Death.png|Adewale Aknnuoye-Agbaje's animated death in Watership Down (2019) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Nigerian descent Category:Actors of Nigerian descent Category:Criminals Category:Nigerian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:People who died in G.I. Joe film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:History Stars Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:Black English actors and actresses Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by train Category:Actors who died in Alan Taylor Movies Category:Actors voicing animals Category:BBC Stars Category:Death scenes by animal attack